


Two/One

by kingtetsu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Stalker!Aomine, this isn't as funny as it is in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtetsu/pseuds/kingtetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times Aomine thought they were dating, and one time they actually were. He thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two/One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, kurooto! This is really late, I’m super sorry about that, but at least it’s here, hehe. Saw that you liked Aomine and MidoTaka, so I figured, why not both? Plus, Aomine is precious and I love him. Hope you enjoy this, and Merry Christmas, ho ho ho(mo)! Ehem... I mean, what?
> 
> For dailykiseki's KNB Secret Santa 2015!

**i. Morning**

Although it might have been somewhat his fault, Aomine still blames Momoi for the whole mess. If she hadn't forced him to go buy chocolate for her, he wouldn't even be here in the first place.

Well, it might be easier to start at the beginning.

The cold morning air drifts amongst the town, little white snowflakes delicately taking their time coming down from the grey sky. He takes his time walking to the convenience store, kicking up snow halfheartedly. You know, for Christmas spirit or whatever they call it nowadays. Hashtag holidays?

Well, whatever. Even if it is Christmas Eve, the only thing on his mind was how he would rather be at home than here right now. It is cold as fuck. Aomine already has his hands shoved in his pockets, but to no avail. Maybe should have brought that scarf after all. He shivers slightly. Thank god it's just around the corner.

Until he sees the CLOSED sign.

"No way," he groans, sighing as loudly as he possibly could. "I'm not gonna go all the way to the other store! Damnit, Satsuki.." One angry phone call later, he's on his way to the other one, freezing just as much as before.

Stumbling along, it is all the wonder that he even makes it there without freezing his ass off. Although opinions may differ on that matter. Anyway, he ends up forgetting about the temperature of his butt once he spots two figures he didn't want to see today. 

Well, one of them specifically. Midorima Shintarou. It is part of his policy to avoid every single one of his ex-teammates, considering they probably all hate him, except for maybe Tetsu. Either way, he had no interest in assimilating with those _losers_ anymore, and so promptly ducked behind a small tree.

He is kind of curious about what the green-haired man is doing outside on such a cold day like this - he would have figured that he wants to preserve his precious fingers from the cold, or whatever sort of shit he’s into at the moment. Especially with someone else. Especially with Takao. 

He strains his hearing to see if he can pick up on their conversation.

“....sure you’re not cold, Shin-chan?”

Midorima pushes the rim of his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Classic move. “Don’t be silly. I am _fine_.”

Takao tilts in, a speculative expression on his face. “Doesn’t seem like it to me! Here, take my scarf.”

“I said, I don’t need--” But said scarf is already being wrapped around him, and he sighs. “Fine.”

“There we go!” He chirps cheerfully, grinning widely. “You look good in it.”

“Shut up, Takao.” They exchange a few more words before leaving the convenience store’s front.

Aomine stares at them as they walk away. Never had he expected to witness Midorima bending to someone’s will other than Akashi. And that was no surprise, considering all the rumors floating around during middle school about them being more than friends... Wait...Is he onto something here? Are they _dating_?!

He finds a smirk starting to inch onto his face. If he can catch them in the act, not only will it be great blackmail material, but it’s a lot more fun than just buying chocolate for Momoi. He resolves to follow them.. after he buys that stupid chocolate.

 

* * *

 

**ii. Afternoon**

Aomine wonders if the chocolate has melted already, considering the fact that he has been hiding behind this bush for a good part of an hour with it behind his coat. There are more important matters to attend to, however. 

Targets are currently at the small cafe in town, he reports to himself. He is determined to take notes to make sure he doesn’t miss anything. Not that he actually has anything to take notes on.. that was just fun to say.

Ehem. Back on track. He swivels back to spy mode, watching them with the discount microscope he got at the convenience store. They didn’t have any binoculars, so this was the closest thing to it... Whatever. If it worked, it worked. At least his hearing was pretty decent, and that was something that was probably worth more than superior vision right now.

Takao is currently directing all of his attention to the small gourmet cake they received from said cafe. Aomine snuck in earlier, hood on and not looking suspicious at all, and he confirms that Midorima bought it for him. Score one for the blackmail material.

Midorima, meanwhile, looks annoyed for no visible reason. Not that Aomine can tell, exactly - it could be that it’s his normal face, but honestly, it really makes no difference, does it? 

Suddenly, Midorima speaks up, and Aomine strains his hearing once more to listen in.

“Takao.” 

Takao looks up, looking a bit confused. “Whatcha need, Shin-chan?”

Aomine leans in a bit closer. Yep, Midorima is definitely annoyed - his eyebrows are leaning down more than usual, and he’s staring daggers at his friend. “You...”

He picks up a napkin and wipes off the side of Takao’s mouth. Now that Aomine is actually looking, he sees crumbs on his face. He clucks to himself - what a day. Not only did he witness Midorima listening to someone, but also care about something other than himself? Legendary. 

Must be that holiday spirit. Didn’t kick up snow for nothing after all!

“If I’m to be seen with you, at least make an effort to look presentable.”

Takao had been looking surprised, but soon recovered into a bright smile, a small chuckle leaving his lips. “Thanks for that, Shin-chan.”

“It’s nothing.”

Aomine nods to himself. Yep, definitely dating. Now.. why can’t they just kiss already? Get rid of all that sexual tension, and then he can burst in and laugh at their faces. He was starting to get pretty chilly. 

Maybe he’ll eat some of that chocolate. It’s sure to be nice and warm. 

 

* * *

 

**iii. Evening**

Not gonna lie, Aomine is getting pretty tired of it all. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea - not only has he been watching them all day to no avail, they never outright stated their love for each other the entire time. At this point, even he was rooting for them - just kiss already, damnit!

That’s a big reason why he’s still here, hiding behind a wall as he watches them walk around in the park. The sun is starting to set, and honestly, if they didn’t kiss this time, he was going to smash their faces together -- Well, okay. Maybe not to that extreme. But still, it was really frustrating not seeing their.... admittedly, they do have chemistry, and it wasn’t going anywhere.

He squinted towards the two with his trusty sidekick, the microscope, hoping that they’re engaging in some sort of romantic talk that would lead towards his blackmail being complete. 

“-- give you something,” Midorima finished, stopping in his tracks.

“Huh?” Takao didn’t realize the shooter had stopped, and turned around to face him, a quizzical expression crossing his face. “What is it?”

“....here.” Midorima quickly shoved a small box in his hands.

“I told you already, Shin-chan, you don’t have to give me my lucky item everyday anymore--”

“It’s not that.” 

“Okaaay...” Takao opens the box carefully, and his eyes widen a bit as he discovers what it is. “This watch looks way too expensive! I can’t take this!”

“Just accept it.” Midorima looks away nervously. Aomine stares at him - is that a blush? Is Midorima Shintarou blushing? Truly, today is a day of miracles.

“..Well, if you insist! Thanks, Shin-chan, you’re the best!” And in what must be the shock of the day, Takao goes onto his tiptoes and kisses Midorima on the cheek.

...And even though Aomine had been planning this all day, he realizes he didn’t want to ruin it after all. It’s Christmas Eve, anyway, and even Midorima deserves happiness.

He leaves them be.


End file.
